


soft...

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Like literally this is just fluff and ishimondo cuddles, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: So realizing how he was doing just that in this very moment was surprising, yes, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to hate it. Not as Taka looked up at him and smiled sleepily, those brilliantly red eyes seeming to glitter back at him.Maybe being soft was okay, sometimes.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 280





	soft...

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this draft since October and I finally got my shit together and finished it... and man am I glad I did.

“Your heartbeat’s really loud.” 

Mondo grunted lowly, fingers buried into his boyfriend’s hair, gently, slowly massaging circles into Taka’s scalp, taking a moment before responding. “You’re the one that wanted to lay on my chest, babe.”

Taka let out a little giggle, rubbing his cheek on Mondo’s chest gently. “I know. I’m just letting you know.”

Mondo huffed, feeling his face color and heart flutter. And of course, he was fast to realize that of course Taka would hear that. In fact, he recognized that fact as soon as he heard Taka gasp and laugh lightly once again. 

“Did your heart just flutter?” He asked, and Mondo felt his face get even warmer. 

“No.” He lied, though his voice broke, a dead giveaway to his lie, while Taka laughed at him cheerfully. 

“Yes it did!”

But before he could dump Taka off of his chest, the little black haired dork snuggled against him, pressing his cheek against his chest and smiling with a happy little hum and if Taka wasn’t so damn adorable, Mondo would have shoved him off. 

And damnit, Taka was precious. His head nudged up into Mondo’s hand, inviting the biker to rub his scalp once more (which he did happily) while he clung to the biker’s shirt, snuggling against him and humming so soft and low it was almost like he was purring against Mondo. It was so cute, so adorable and… it was soft. 

Soft, Mondo realized, smiling to himself as Taka yawned, burying his face into Mondo’s chest to muffle it, before settling back down again. He hadn’t allowed himself to be soft or vulnerable for a while. So realizing how he was doing just that in this very moment was surprising, yes, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to hate it. Not as Taka looked up at him and smiled sleepily, those brilliantly red eyes seeming to glitter back at him. 

Maybe being soft was okay, sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this !! Feel free to leave feedback in the comments qwq


End file.
